shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Captain William Lewis, The Ghost of the Sea
Profile: Identity: His True Name is William Lewis, the pirate but as he was a person that may or may not been real due to his tales, a wraith instead took up the properties of the being known as William Lewis. He was a pirate belonging to the crew of Joseph Bannister but was spared due to being hanged by the waist. However due to his fame being too low, William Lewis is not normally summonable. But due to his deal with the Devil, William merged with Bernard Fokke, the Origin of the Flying Dutchman, Edward Smith, the Titianic Captain and the 2 legends of the sea, Davy Jones' Locker and the Kraken. William and Bernard are very compatible due to their trait of being contracted with the devil. Edward Smith was the captain of one of the biggest disasters of the sea creating lots of resentment. Davy Jones Locker is due to Davy Jones being the devil himself and the Kraken being the Guardian of the Locker. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance William Lewis looks like a young man with a huge beard. He has eyes and hair as blue as the sea. He may be summoned more towards his Devil Side resulting in parts of his body being skeletal. Clothing: William Lewis wears a outift of a Captain in the 17th Century with a few noticable insiginia displaying the rank of a Captain. He also carries a Swashbuckler as a weapon and a few flintlocks pistols. Personality: As his base, William Lewis is very merciful and honorable. He will do his duty as instructed and will save those who are in his ship. He also believes that he should die with his ship as a Captain must follow it's ship to the very end. However due to his Avenger status, William has unreasonable resentment towards everyone, even his own Master that he may wantonly murder everyone. He is only extremely careful and will only attack if he is sure of his victory unless forced. Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance - Rank B # Voyager of the Storm - Rank B (William himself had done well with commanding his crew but he show that he sided with the Devil causing his crew to mutiny) # Avenger - Rank A # Memory Correction - Rank E # Self-Replenishment (Mana) - Rank D # Abilities: As a fused Servant, he has all the skills of the beings within his body. William has a decent fighting capabilities as none of his fusion has really fought that well, allowing him to deal with humans and weak Servants only with his fighting skills only. However due to his pact with the Devil, he instead gains more magical abilities than fighting power. He can enhance the speed of the vehicle he is in, himself and a group. William can summon spirits of the dead and skeletons to aid him in battle. Capable of cursing others with magic resulting in very lethal diseases that can only be cured with those who are adept in magic. However due to his pact as well and the curse of the Flying Dutchman, William cannot step on land unless in spirit form. Touching the land will result in his body taking damage over time as well as severe pain all around the body. Equipment: # Swashbuckler # Flint Lock Pistols # Noble Phantasm: # The Flying Dutchman (Titanic) # Davy Jones' Locker Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Rider Category:Fate: Avenger